The Western Medical Rehabilitation Research Network (RehabNet-West) will organize and conduct a conference on planning and conducting rehabilitation multi-site clinical trials. This conference will target mid-level researchers and will use examples from multi-site clinical trials conducted by rehabilitation researchers, and by researchers in different fields, as case studies to illustrate problems and solutions in the planning, design, conduct, and analysis of multi-site clinical trials. The conference will be held 22-24 October 2004 in Denver, Colorado. [unreadable] [unreadable]